


Not F̶a̶s̶t̶ Enough.

by DepressingGreenie



Series: STB Bingo [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Grief/Mourning, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27822709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Tony was too slow to get to Steve in time. He failed.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: STB Bingo [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035654
Kudos: 12
Collections: STB Bingo: Round One





	Not F̶a̶s̶t̶ Enough.

**Author's Note:**

> For the **Steve|Tony|Bucky Bingo** prompt [“Never Got To Say Goodbye” [G3]](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/634888730441924608/my-stuckony-bingo-card-super-excited)

As soon as Tony touches down he’s ripping the armour off his body, throwing the pieces to the floor.

**_'...He should have been faster…'_ **

Tony storms to the back of the lab, picking up the sledgehammer.

**_'…He was meant to be better than this…'_ **

Gripping the handle tight, he slams the hammer down onto the chest plate of the armour. He swings until he couldn’t feel his arms anymore.

**_'…Why wasn’t he better than this?...'_ **

The hammer hits the floor with a heavy thud. Tony collapses forward, tears spilling from his eyes.

**_'…He never even got to say goodbye…'_ **

****

_“Steve...”_

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
